1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display substrate, an apparatus for testing a display panel having the display substrate, and a method for testing a display panel having the display substrate. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display substrate capable of simplifying a gross test, an apparatus for testing a display panel having the display substrate, and a method for testing a display panel having the display substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) panel module includes an LCD panel and a driving device electrically connected to the LCD panel to drive the LCD panel.
The LCD panel includes an array substrate, an upper substrate facing the array substrate, and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the array substrate and the upper substrate. In a manufacturing process of the LCD panel, a defect formed by a particle decreases a yield of the manufacturing process. In particular, an open circuit or a short circuit, which is formed on a line of the LCD panel due to the particle, causes a decrease in the yield of the manufacturing process.
First, the array substrate is tested by applying electric signals to the line of the array substrate to perform an array test in the manufacturing process. The array substrate is combined with the upper substrate, and liquid crystals are injected between the array substrate and the upper substrate. Second, the LCD panel is tested by applying a light generated from a backlight assembly (or a front light assembly) and electric signals to the LCD panel to perform a visual inspection test in the manufacturing process.
Third, the LCD panel is tested to detect pixel defects and line defects through a gross test before the driving device is combined with the LCD panel. When defects are not detected in the LCD panel in the gross test, the driving device is mounted on the LCD panel, thereby completing the LCD panel module.
In the gross test, pins of a test apparatus make contact with pads of the LCD panel to apply test signals to the LCD panel through the pins to test the LCD panel. However, when the pins of the test apparatus do not make precise contact with the pads of the LCD panel, credibility of the gross test is decreased by a misconnection between the pins of the test apparatus and the pads of the LCD panel.